The Cats are Away
by snowfire12345
Summary: Just something I wrote to practice my writing skills. Rated M for swearing and sex.


**AN: You know that feeling when you have to study but your brain refuses to memorize another sentence from the god-forsaken material? That's what I'm feeling right now. Also, this is my serious attempt at smut. And Genderbend!Hiccstrid.**

"So? How do we do this?"

Hicca fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. Her heart is beating at the speed of sixty miles per hour. Her parents are out of town. This is the perfect opportunity. She shouldn't do this.

"Really? You're parents haven't given you the "Birds and the Bees" talk yet?"

She glared at the smug blond standing at the foot of her bed. He took his socks off as per her request.

"You know what I mean, Ash."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just teasing you, babe." He plopped face-up on the bed and beconed her to come closer. She scooted over and let him envelop her in his muscular arms.

"Hmm, so how are you today?" She rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Fine! Really really fine. Your small talk is reeeeeeaaaallly helping with my anxiety."

His grin turned into a frown and worry creased at his eyebrows.

"You know we don't have to do this right? I could just go-"

"No! We are doing this." That was more forced than she thought.

He has an eyebrow raised and a smile slowly forming on his lips. "Alright, you're the boss."

She pursed her lips. "Again, how do we do this?"

He looked her in the eyes. Those cerulean orbs pulling her in. He shifted to the right pulling her on top of him.

He gave her a smouldering look and whispered, "Slowly."

She shivered at his hot breath and before she knew it, he captured her lips with his. She felt the vibration of his moan. She responded with one of her own and threaded her fingers through his soft golden locks.

She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the contact spread throughout her entire being.

After a few seconds, she felt his tongue probe for access. She parted her lips and they lapped softly in each others orifices.

The spark in her lower abdomen grew into a roaring fire and before she knew it her hands are under his shirt groping his muscular abdomen. He let out a low growl and she can feel herself brimming with pride for eliciting such a response.

They finally parted for air and a thin trail of saliva is hanging between their mouths. Ash propped both of them on the headrest of the bed. He let go of her form and took off his shirt. Her eyes drank in the sight of his muscular torso.

"Now it's your turn." It took her a bit longer to register what he said. She nodded and grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head slowly. She threw it over her head and recaptured his lips.

Right now they were having a battle with their tongue trying to dominate each other.

"You've." _Kiss_ "Really." _Kiss_ "Gotten." _Kiss_ "A lot better." _Kiss_ "In this."

She replied with a moan and proceeded to unbuckle his belt. As the seconds go by, she's finding it hard to do it while having a full on tongue battle with Ash. It dragged on for a while until she was tugging at it that he finally assisted her with the chore. They unbuckled the belt quickly along with the button of his pants.

"Whoa, you're very eager tonight. Well not that it's bad but still." He smiled cheekily.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well are you going to take off my skirt or are you just gonna talk there?"

He smirked. "You had me at skirt."

She felt his hands encircle on her back and unhook the garters of her bra.

"Hey, I told you to take off my skirt."

"All in good time." He went to the straps of her bra but was held back by her arms crossed on the base of her chess.

Ash frowned at the action. Hicca was surprised at her action. They are going to have sex right now. And yet, the thought of baring her naked form in front of Ash sends a large wave of panic. She's being anxious again.

"Hey, look at me." Ash spoke softly. Tenderly. When she still refuses, he held her chin and guided it towards him. She was greeted with warm loving eyes. Promising safety, loyalty, and unconditional adoring.

"You don't have to be shy. You are the most beautiful girl in the world. To me."

She could feel her chicks tint with the the complement. She breathed in and let her arms fall to her sides. He smiled softly and proceeded eith his earlier ministrations. The tint on her cheeks brcame a full on blush as she watch him gawk at her probably mediocre breasts.

"Stop staring at them." He snapped out of his daze and blinked twice at her.

"I couldn't help it. They're perfect! The subject of my wet dreams finally bared in all there glory."

She blushed a deeper shade of red at his statement.

"Shut up." It's the only retort that she could think of right now. "And really? Wet dreams?"

He just grinned and put his lips on her ear. "Oh my imagination was pretty wild. I imagined everything that I could do with them."

That piqued her interest. "Really? Like what?"

"Like this."

He peppered her neck with sloppy kisses downwards causing her shoulders to stiffen them relax at the action. Then, he grabbed her left breast and taking her right nipple in his mouth.

"Oh!" She quickly clutches at his hair to prevent herself from toppling with pleasure. His hand massaged her left breast while nibbling and sucking on the right.

She is left moaning head thrown back and lips forming a perfect O. She felt herself undulating instinctively on the bulge if Ash's pants. He hissed at the contact and moaned with his mouth around her nipple, the vibration adding more to her pleasure. She felt her lust pool below her stomach gathering at the entrance of her genitals.

Then he stopped. She expressed her displeasure through whining then glaring at him.

"Why did you stop?!"

She was greeted with a grin which makes her wanna hit him.

"Babe, I just need to shimy you out of this." She blinked and noticed her unbuttoned skirt and leggings a bit lower than usual. She didn't even notice him undo her skirt.

She quickly removed them from her body along with her underwear nearly throwing them across the room but just decided on kicking them off her feet.

He quickly went back to sucking only this time switching his mouth over to her unattended left breast. She sighed and felt the heat earlier come back.

Then she felt him slipped a finger in her private part making her open her eyes.

Hicca looked at him. His smirk is back and then she felt himdo something that made her eyes roll at the back of her head.

"Oh my god, Ash!"

He rubbed at her privates and thrust his finger in and out of her vagina.

She undulated her hips on his thrusting hand with his thumb rubbing on her clitoris.

She was awashed in so many wonderful erotic feelings. The sounds that were spewing out of her mouth. She couldn't think. She can only feel. The fire in her belly is already starting to reach a fever pitch.

Then he hooked his finger inside her making her trash her head. The stimulation of her privates coupled with Ash's ministration on her breast is proving to be all too much. Then she felt him hit something inside her. She screamed.

"Ash!"

Something inside her snapped and she was awashed in a euphoric sensation spreading throughout her entire being. An electric current took a roundabout trip in her body. It left her spine tingling and her body shaking from pleasure.

She heaved and finally came to her senses resting her head on Ash's shoulders. She took deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

"Hicca?"

"Hmm?" She lifted her head and was greeted with Ash's sinful stare the kind that makes her really wet. He captured her lips once again and layed her down on the bed.

He took his pants along with his boxers and remobed them in one go. She blushed as she behold Ash. His hair is messy due to her clutching and pulling. His chiseled physique was misted with sweat. The thing that is between his legs stood proud and rigid although leaning towards the left he climbed onto the bed holding a condom.

She watched him tear the wrapper off and effortlessly rolled it down his member. He positioned himself between her legs and looked at her.

"Last chance to bail out, Hicca." He closed the gap between their faces and kissed her slowly.

After they break away, she spoke, "Will it even fit?"

"Hey, it's just average."

"Is it? I don't think so."

"Really? How did you become an expert in penis sizes?"

Hicca scoffed, "You're not the only one who watches porn."

His surprised look is priceless.

"Let's do this before I change my mind."

He smiled and guided his member towards her entrance. He kissed her again then pushed in.

She felt it, the resistance. His cock slipped and he tried once again. And again it slipped. Maybe he was just too big.

Third times the charm and managed to lodge the head in.

Hicca braced herself at the painful sensation that is to come next.

And he thrusted it in. Slowly. She felt it enter her and rhe the discomfort that the others talk about followed.

She thought he couldn't go in any deeper but he did.

Finally, she felt the contact of skin. She looked at Ash's face and feom the looks of it he's barely holding it in.

"Are you okay?"

She cleared her throught. "Yeah, just-just don't move yet."

She doesn't feel pain but only discomfort. A feeling of fullness that is unknown to her. It didn't feel like s

he was splitting her like a log.

They waited there for what seems like eternity before he uttered.

"Well, are you okay now?"

"Let me check."

She flexed her vaginal lips and he groaned. He looked so pained that it almost made her laugh.

"Okay, move slowly first."

He nodded and he pulled out slowly then thrusting in again. He continued it and Hicca felt less and less pain and is replaced by friction. Delicious toe-curling friction.

"Speed up." And he headed her words.

The fire in her belly is building up again.

"Faster!" His thrusts is now up to the levels of normality.

"Oh god, Ash. Don't stop. Don't stop." She gripped at the sheets and undulated her hips meeting his thrusts.

His thrusts gradually picked up speed and before she knew it, she's trashing her head on the pillows and begging.

"Please, Ash please. Oh god, Please!" Her moans correlate at the pace of his thrusts.

He groans and whispered sweet appraising words to her.

"Oh god, Hicca. You're so beautiful."

She had no control over her body. She just let herself get washed away at the sea of ecatasy. She was enveloped by Ash's scent. He was all over her.

He grabbed her ankles from his back and put it on his shoulder. This gave him more freedom to thrust in and out at a faster rateand thw position will be more pleasurable.

His thrust became erratic. Hicca's back is now elevated from the bed, head thrown back screaming and moaning.

"Fuck, Hicca. You feel so good."

"Umph, Ash."

His thrusting so fast that she couldn't make anymore sounds other than high pitched noises.

She's getting closer and closer to the edge until...she toppled over the cliff.

Hicca screamed. Pleasure like she has never known beforw washing all over her. She felt her member massage Ash's gentalia mulking him for all his worth.

After a couple more sharp thrusts, he came. He let out a roar and continued thrusting. Until he fell on top of her.

They were both catching their breath basking in the glow of after sex.

Butterfly kisses were exchange and tender looks were given.

Ash pulled out of her and they both gasped at the lost of contact. Hicca felt saddened by it.

And she layed on her back while Ash stood up and doing whatever he is doing.

"Uh, Hicca? Where's the tissue?"

"In my desk drawer."

She heard the familiar sound of her drawer and the sound of aomething being thrown in her trash can. Twice.

Ash came back to bed and enveloped her in his arms. Their sweaty bodies touching.

He kissed her on the lips.

"I love you."

She smiled and her heart feels like it's expanding.

"I love you too, Ash."

"I'm getting sleepy."

"Then sleep."

"So what are we having for breakfast? Youbknow what never mind that. We'll get there tomorrow."

She just shook her head and snuggled towards his form. She fell asleep surrounded by his scent, comforted.

 **AN: My first try at smut. I know right! It's terrible. Anyway thank you for reading and hopefully I passed all of my professional subjects. Until next time!**


End file.
